Melutia
A witch that loves melee fights. Hard working but very shy. She's eager to use cool and gorgeous skills as spirit swordsman, but it proves draining in terms of stamina. To get more practice opportunities in actual battles, she joined Mercenary Association of Federal, forcing herself in the front line and suffered a lot. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Zero Distance Contact * Title Attribute: Increase attack of fire type characters in the party by 40%. Story of Resonance The Person Who Changed Their Destiny Like other witches, Melutia was discriminated against and mistreated when she was young. But she was also lucky, as there was a mercenary who was willing to stick up for her and gave her the first sense of acceptance and protection. That mercenary was the brightest spark throughout her childhood, she hoped that she would be able to become strong like her one day so she could help others like herself. This hope became her motivation. A Burning Obsession When the mercenary left her to carry out a mission, Melutia used the sadness of saying farewell and turned it into power, determined to become as strong as him. No one could shake her conviction, whether it was the urges of those around her or the limits of her own abilities, or even the hardships in front of her. This perseverance became the most precious treasure in her fiery heart. Due to the Mercenary Guild’s order, that mercenary who had been by Melutia’s side for the past few years had to go to a far-off distant and dangerous land where the young Melutia was unable to follow her. The mercenary could only give her to the Witch League to look after. "You’re going to be an exceptional witch someday, when that day comes you can do what I did, stand in front of whoever you think needs your protection. " Melutia wept profusely over this, the sadness of this farewell became her burning drive. The mercenary hoped that she would keep this strong fighting spirit of hers. Due to her outstanding talents and unbending conviction, this new member attracted the attention of the whole Witch League. The flame that she conjured up was pure and bright, comparable to the power of the Witch Empress, Mao. Just when everyone believed that she would become the Witch League’s new hope, she refused to study on the flame magic course and said that she wanted to become a soul swordswoman——a class of sword fighters who use magic to assist them in melee battle against enemies. No one expected her to choose this, as her physical ability was plain and ordinary compared to her magical ability, even below average. Making this decision was wasting natural talent. Many people urged her to rethink, but she refused. She became more and more stubborn until one day, Mao called for Melutia. "Being a soul swordswoman will be a road filled with difficulties, are you sure you can manage it? " "Yeah. Because the person who used to protect me once told me that if I want to protect someone I must stand in front of them. " Melutia’s expression was full of determination, and she spoke the words firmly, as if she was swearing an oath. "Heh, then I support your decision. Making a decision based on your strong will definitely won’t be wrong. " To Melutia, this was the first step, and to Mao this was the Witch League’s glorious work of providing peace of mind to others. From this time, she followed in that mercenary’s footsteps. The Dignity Of Dreams Can’t Be Trampled To break through her own limits, Melutia left the Witch League and became a mercenary. But here, she was discriminated against for her weak frame. She was not happy about this but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to prove herself through just talk anddetermination alone. To prove herself, she needed to be better than the others. She may have been a bit clumsy but she was willing to invest as much effort as possible, and these efforts turned into her strength when she proved herself in the combat arena. Melutia’s path to become a soul swordswoman was not easy, she wasn’t physically strong, making it hard for her to keep up with the pace of others. For a change of scenery, and to also give herself some real battle experience, she left the Witch League and pushed herself to become a mercenary. Melutia’s weaknesses were even more obvious at the Mercenary Guild, she couldn’t adapt to the intensity of the training and fighting, and soon became seen as a deadweight. "Hey, little girl, piss off home and perform your magic tricks for the kiddies back there, hahaha! " After hearing this, Melutia became furious and wanted to teach that mercenary a lesson——but she didn’t have the ability to be able to beat him at that time. It was finally Alven who came and mediated the dispute, allowing them to compromise. In one month, they would meet back at the same spot for a duel, if Melutia won then no mercenaries would be allowed to look down on her again, but if she were to lose then she’d leave the mercenary guild. "What a jerk! I’ll win, just wait and see! Bastard! " Melutia was determined to prove herself, she increased the intensity of her training once more, whether there was a blazing hot mid-day sun, whether it was the dead of night, strong gale-force winds or stormy downpours, nothing stopped her from training. Melutia’s hard effort was observed by Alven. "What exactly is all this for?" " "Because I need to prove that my choice to become a soul swordswoman was right! I’ll become stronger than him! " Melutia’s attitude to be prepared to go to great lengths, her refusal to accept defeat and her fighting spirit moved Alven. From this day forth, this hard-training witch would never be without a red-headed mercenary taking care of her close by. Alven dressed her wounds, helped her stretch, prepared water and towels and helped take care of everything else. The day of the duel finally arrived, and except for Alven, no one else favored Melutia. They all believed that no matter how hard Melutia trained, she would not be able to make up for the innate difference between the two of them. As expected, Melutia was beaten around, she kept falling to the ground, getting back up and falling to the ground again before getting back up again... But each time she fell, she was able to get back up. Eventually, in her staggered state, she dodged an incoming fist and took this one chance for victory. She used all her might and determined the outcome of the battle. The surrounding mercenaries were all astounded, no one expected this fight to finish with such a great comeback. It was Alven’s excited cheers that brought thunderous applause to the scene. He ran up and held the victorious but ready to collapse Melutia. "Did I...did I win? " "Yeah, you won. You’re already more than worthy of being a soul swordswoman in my eyes. " Category:Characters